onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Truth, Bitter Truth
"Truth, Bitter Truth" is the eighth episode of the second season of One Tree Hill and the 30th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on November 9, 2004. Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Anna have a slumber party at Haley's apartment where secrets and lies are revealed. Meanwhile, when Lucas and Nathan go on a road trip to a Bobcats game, Nathan reveals he is being tested for the genetic defect that caused Dan's heart attack and suggests Lucas do the same. After an awkward encounter with Keith and Jules, Karen and Andy share an intimate night together. Synopsis Continuing their 'friends with benefits' relationship, Felix and Brooke run from his house to her's after Felix's mom returned home whilst they were sleeping together. As they go into Brooke's bedroom, they find she has no bed left, only a note telling her they have sold her big bed for a single bed, Brooke is less than unimpressed. Arriving at highschool, Haley and Brooke are talking about how Nathan is going to a basketball game with Lucas and she will be alone for the first time since they got married. Getting a great idea, Brooke decides they should have a slumber party as Haley is alone and she has no bed. As she plans it with a reluctant Haley, Chris Keller approaches her and asks her to record some vocals with him on a record tonight. Haley agrees and Brooke says she will go early and get the apartment ready whilst she records. Meanwhile Keith wakes up with his first night spent with Jules and they are more than happy to be together. As Karen approaches Peyton, Haley has told her about the drugs, and Karen is annoyed she never said anything to her. Peyton apologizes but Karen demands that no more drugs will be taken in the club. When Nathan comes to see Haley, he asks her what is happening with her tonight, and Haley lies, telling him she is only having a slumber party, leaving out that she is going to record with Chris. Meanwhile, Anna is helping Peyton clear out Tric and the two become quite amused at the amount of thongs left at the club as well as one shoe. When Peyton's phone rings, Brooke asks her to come to the slumber party and she agrees if Anna can go too. Brooke lets her and they arrange the night together. Nathan and Lucas are finally on their trip to a basketball game, they are in Nathan's new car that was completed by himself, Keith and Lucas. As they drive, the only problem is the cassette player which has an annoying tune on, which the two find hilarious. Karen and Andy find their first date arranged as she hands her first completed paper in for the course. Meanwhile, Keith asks about Jules and her history and where she's from. But Jules keeps it very brief and doesn't tell Keith much. As Peyton and Anna arrive at Haley's apartment for their slumber party, they find the door unlocked. Terrified the house has been burgled, they creep in through the door and tell them they have a bat and have called 911. As they walk into Haley's bedroom, they find Brooke and Felix having sex in Nathan's bed, the two are in shock as Anna screams in disgust. Karen meets with Rick after Haley told her about him doing drugs. She tells him to stay away from her club. Back at the apartment, Peyton is annoyed at Brooke, and while Felix showers in the apartment, Brooke introduces herself to Anna as the one who is sleeping with brother and is Lucas' ex. Meanwhile, Haley is recording her song with Chris but he is less than impressed and needs something more. Throwing more into the song, she finds she out does herself musically and Chris applause's her effort. As she gets home, she walks in on Felix in the shower, making her furious with Brooke. Karen arrives later for her date and as she meets Andy at the bar, she finds Keith and Jules on his other side, the four laugh about and decide to have a drink together. Lucas and Nathan arrive at the basketball game and begin watching the game in awe at their idols. Back at the apartment, Haley is mad at Brooke for having sex in her bed and they all start having an argument as Brooke brings up Haley having lied to Nathan and then Haley reveals that Peyton took drugs at the club and eventually Anna is dragged in who is surprised at how much drama Tree Hill holds. As Karen arrives back at Andy's house, she is surprised at how big it is again. As they begin the night, Andy decides to grade her paper and marks it instantly with an A. As he does so, Karen is unimpressed and leaves the house. At the game, Nathan tells Lucas the trip was not just about the game, they are both going for a test tomorrow to see if they have Dan's heart disease as it is too risky not to check, and the chances are 50/50. After a night of arguing, the girls make up. They discuss Peyton's problem, but she promises she won't do it again, Haley also reveals that she doesn't know why she lied to Nathan as there is nothing to hide. Peyton asks Brooke why she is 'friends with benefits' to Felix, but Brooke says why shouldn't she be. This starts Anna off on a rant. She says that girls shouldn't stand by the double standard boys give them. After arriving home, Karen gets a visit from Andy, he apologizes for whatever he has done. Karen tells him it is because he hadn't read it and just graded it, but Andy lets her know that he had read it and it deserved an A and if she wouldn't believe him then he can get someone else to grade it. Happier with his reasoning, Karen begins to kiss him and then leads him into the bedroom. Back at the slumber party, the girls begin to have a pillow fight with each other and begin enjoying the night together. The following morning, Nathan is first to have the test. He tells Lucas not to tell Haley as he isn't telling her to protect her from the worry. As he is having the test, Lucas pulls out saying he doesn't want to know, afterwards Nathan tries his hardest to persuade Lucas to take the test, but Lucas resists. Karen wakes up happily next to Andy as Keith does the same with Jules. Haley wakes up with a big headache blaming it on the sugar, Brooke laughs and gives her her breakfast, ice cream. As the four girls get up together, they welcome Anna into their group and the four continue to have a fun time together. On their way home, Nathan is asked, by Lucas, to keep the test a secret as he doesn't want his mom finding out. Peyton gets home to hear a message off Rick to talk with each other. As Nathan arrives home, Haley is listening to her new song with Chris, as Nathan walks in she tells him it's a working progress and that he can't listen yet, the two hug to finally be reunited. Lucas gets home to hear Andy and Karen in the bedroom. Anna and Felix are both home talking about Brooke, she gets him to admit that Brooke isn't like the others, that he cares about Brooke more than the others. Brooke arrives home to a single bed. Nathan goes to visit Lucas on the river court, he tells him his test was clear, Lucas thinks to himself and realizes, it's a one in two chance of having it. Memorable Quotes :"Brooke" :"Peyton" :"Anna" :"Ow! My Eyes!" ::- Peyton Sawyer and Anna Tagarro find Brooke Davis and Felix Tagarro in a compromising position. :"Hi, I'm Brooke. We haven't officially been introduced, but your dating my ex boyfriend and I'm sleeping with your brother, so looks like we have alot in common... Oh and you're Peyton's new best friend, sorry I forgot that part" ::- Brooke Davis to Anna Tagarro :"That could be you someday, actually, it could be me, you're not good enough" ::- Lucas Scott to Nathan Scott :"The big deal is that first of all you did not thank me for helping you with the CDs, second of all you had sex in my bed, and third, you ate all the brownies!" ::- Haley James Scott to Brooke Davis :"What you gonna do? Snort her" ::Haley James Scott revealing that Peyton Sawyer done drugs :"Oh man, Tree Hill's got some drama" ::- Anna Tagarro :"There is a double standard for girls and there always will be" :"Yeah, and I'm saying screw the double standard" :"And that's good Brooke, you should say it and so should I and every other girl who's tired of playing their game by their rules. Don't be too fat, or too thin, or too dark, or too light. Don't be too sexual or too chaste or too smart or too dumb. Be yourself, but make sure you fit in" ::- Anna Tagarro and Brooke Davis :"Do you think there's such a thing as a sugar hangover?" :"I think you need a taste of the snake that bit you" ::- Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis :"One in two, right?" ::- Nathan Scott to Lucas Scott :"Wait a second, you... you don't have a bed, do you? Did you... tell me, you didn't have sex in my bed. Brooke." :"I'm already washing your sheets." :"Oh my god, oh Brooke,uh!" :"They already yelled at me! What is the big deal?" :"The big deal is that,first of all, you did not thank me for helping you with the CDs, second of all, you had sex in my bed, and third, you ate all the brownies." :"Actually I had a couple." :" That's not the point." :"Haley's right. The point is that I've been deceptive. Just not so much that I lied to anyone's face. It's more about what I didn't say." :"Uh! Okay there is a big difference between a lie, and a little white lie." :" Really." :"Yeah." :"Okay. Wait, what white lie?" :"Nothing." :"Haley lied to Nathan!" :"Not exactly." :"Yes you did." :"About what?" :"Noting.' :"Haley." :"You know what? If we're talking about bad behavior, you might wanna sit this one out." :"What is that supposed to mean?" :"It's supposed to mean that Peyton's the one you should be looking at, not me." :"Why? She's not the one acting like a perfect little Stepford wife." :"UH!" :"Why are you picking on Haley? She's throwing us a slumber party." :"Actually, she was throwing us a slumber party. You just butted in!" :" Brooke, leave her alone!" :"Why?" :"What are you gonna do? Snort her? Listen, I didn't throw this slumber party for you. You threw it yourself and you know it!" :"Well, at least I didn't lie to my husband, about hanging out with Chris." :" Whoah!" :"Brooke...well, Peyton did cocaine with that Rick- guy." :"Haley!" :"What!" :"You had sex in her bed." :"Okay..." :"What is wrong with you! Crack-whore!" :"Slut!" :"Liar!" ::-The girls fight at their slumber party. Voiceover :"Someone once said: It’s the good girls that keep diaries,the bad girls never the have time. Me? I just want to live a life I am gonna remember, even if I don’t write it down" ::Brooke Davis (opening voiceover) Music * "Fireball" - Paul Tredeau * "Did I Lose You There?" - Silver * "Holiday" - Doktor Kosmos * "When The Stars Go Blue" - Bethany Joy Lenz and Tyler Hilton * "Time Keeps Turning" - The Vents * "Give It Up" - Midtown * "Sparkle Me" - Buffseeds * "Gone To Earth" - American Analog Set * "No Reason" - Sum41 * "Testing" - Nolan * "Every Ship Must Sail Away" - Blue Merie This episode's title originated from the song Truth, Bitter Truth, originally sung by Marianne Faithfull. Trivia Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Felix Tagarro Category:Episodes featuring Anna Tagarro Category:Episodes featuring Emily 'Jules' Chambers Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Andy Hargrove Category:Episodes featuring Rick